


Mirror, Mirror

by LittleSammy



Series: kink!universe [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony. Ziva. A bathroom. A mirror. 'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> setting: NCIS, somewhere after 7x15 "Jack-Knife". No real spoilers for this season, just works there best, chemistry-wise. Tony/Ziva, established relationship, but still early stages.
> 
> warnings &amp; rating: Smut. Pure and utter smut. I'm serious. Do not look for a deeper meaning here except some really good mind candy. (I blame watching Pink and listening to Adam Lambert for that.) Oh, and yes, a few bad words were used, but not harmed in the process.

He had no idea why, but he really loved watching her get all geared up. Loved watching her straighten out the stubborn curls in her hair, especially when she did it naked in front of the mirror, like now. Loved the occasional gush of hot air from her hair dryer that traveled over his own body while he watched her. Loved that she usually broke into a soft smile when she met his eyes in the mirror. Crystal, stretching all the way up to the ceiling, with a wide, stylish granite top vanity in front of it. It made her bathroom look so decadent at times that it felt like they were spending the night at a fancy hotel instead.

 

He could have spent hours like that every day, just leaning back against the doorframe, usually as buck naked as she was. Just watching her, while she put on makeup and transformed herself into Work-Ziva. Not that she needed the makeup, really. Unlike a lot of other women, it didn't change her face into something completely different, and she looked just as amazing to him without it. He just loved the process of those few dabs here and some dots of color there getting applied, of her strategically getting her wild side under control. The side of her that was reserved for Tony and their free time and those few hours each day they did not spend at work.

 

She chose a soft lilac eye shadow today, not her usual colors, and it felt daring, somehow. It made his pulse pick up just the tiniest bit. Just enough to make him wonder how much time they had left before work. When she caught his gaze in the mirror, she leaned forward with just a hint of a smile playing around her mouth, and while he stared at her beautiful ass and her hair flowing over her near perfect backside, he thought that damn, that woman knew him too well already.

 

She didn't mind that he lusted over her body, sometimes so badly that he felt like a teenager again. She'd even told him that she found it flattering, but he suspected it was more likely she just loved to have that kind of power over him. The power to reduce him to a needy pile of want when all she did was show a strip of flesh at the right moment... more often, though, at totally inappropriate moments, when his defenses were so far down that it took a Gibbs-slap to get him back on track. Lately, "on track" had taken on the meaning of catching her at a time when she least expected it and having his retaliation when Gibbs wasn't around and McGee not looking their way. And by now, he knew just how to touch her to get her all bothered and, mostly, hot in no time at all.

 

She was concentrating on the mascara now, and her perfect lips parted because for some reason doing her lashes always worked better that way. It also worked better for distracting him, and he felt his mood shift from the lazy voyeur to someone who wanted to participate. When he came up behind her and brushed his fingertips down her shoulders, he felt her shudder. Still, she kept going, acting as if he wasn't even there.

 

He brushed her hair aside so he could run his fingertips down her spine, concentrating on the feel of her skin underneath his hands, so very soft despite the trained muscles underneath it. She was watching him now, and he held her gaze easily because he didn't have to watch his hands to know where they had to go.

 

He stroked her sides, using just his fingernails, and that made her skin tighten into goose bumps all over. She kept watching him, and it made him hard to see that her lips were still parted and her breath not coming quite as easily as it had just a minute ago. Her hand, holding the mascara brush, came down slowly, and he could tell that she had to concentrate now to screw the bottle shut. She put it down and pressed her palms to the granite top, keeping her back very straight while she waited for his next move.

 

His fingers reached her shoulders again, going down her arms this time, and he could see her nipples harden into tight peaks in the mirror. She was so easy to turn on sometimes it was incredible, and yeah, she really did like it rough and fast. Maybe that was what made teasing her all the more rewarding, and lately, one Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, of all people, had developed a real fondness for taking her down as slowly as possible.

 

He stroked the sensitive insides of her elbows, merely running the tips of his fingernails over her skin, and she tried to lean back against him, but he held her away from his body, using his thumbs against the back of her arms. Her pupils widened, and she tried again, just to have him move the tiniest bit to bring her out of reach again.

 

"Don't mind me," he murmured, stroking up her arms once more and spreading his fingers so that he could brush her nipples on the way up. She shuddered harder, and he smiled ever so slightly. "Just keep doing your thing."

 

That made her eyes narrow, and for just a heartbeat, she gave him the look that always turned him on as if she had wired him to the clapper. Then she blinked, and the corner of her mouth twitched as she leaned forward slowly, pulling her arms out of his loose grasp while she picked up her lipstick. Her eyes flicked to her own mirror image then, and it almost looked as if she had indeed forgotten that he was there. Except that she rose to her toes as she leaned over the vanity and closer to the mirror, and under the pretense of holding her balance better, she spread her legs a bit and raised her ass, and boy, that gave him quite the view. One of the things he loved so much about having sex with Ziva was that she gave as good as she got.

 

He brushed his hands down her back slowly, still barely touching her, just running his fingertips across her skin as softly as he could manage. He slowed down further when he reached her ass, the back of her thighs, and she seemed to concentrate on getting her lipstick on properly without smearing it, but he felt the muscles in her thighs start to tremble. He stared at her mirror image that was putting on the dark plum-colored lipstick, the color she never wore at work. The color she only owned because she knew it drove him nuts to see it on her lips.

 

It was so very tempting to just grab her and fuck her senseless, but somehow, he managed to even keep his face calm and controlled while his fingernails began to graze the insides of her thighs. He saw her eyes widen again, and she pushed her ass out a little further, but that would have been too easy, and he didn't feel easy this morning, so he held her gaze in the mirror and kept running his fingertips just out of reach of where she wanted him.

 

Her breathing was getting heavier, but damn, she was still able to keep herself up on her toes, even when he started stroking the soft, smooth skin just where her legs met. She gasped when he refused to touch her dead center, just ran his fingers across her skin a little to the side. The trembling in her muscles got even worse as he pushed his hand deeper between her legs, reaching up to caress her smooth mound, but not touching her right where it mattered. It cost him a few brain cells every time he thought too closely about how hot it was that she shaved and how, for some reason, he had not expected that the first time he had peeled her out of her pants.

 

"Tony..." she pressed out, and yeah, he was really getting to her now.

 

"Patience, grasshopper," he murmured. She jerked when his finger brushed her clit ever so slightly, and the laugh that pulled from his throat made her shiver. He stroked her, finally, and found her already so wet that it made him gasp in return. "Easily excitable, are we...?"

 

She glared at him and pushed back against his hand, almost rubbing against it like a wanton kitten. "It is not my fault that your American women grow up without learning to enjoy this to the fullest," she hissed, and he flicked his fingernail against her clit in retaliation, making her jump again.

 

"Not all of them," he replied as he watched her pupils dilate. "And for your information, I do not have any American women." He leaned into her, almost touching her back now, while he kept moving his fingers just that little bit slower than she needed it. His voice dropped to a low whisper, close to her ear. "All I have is this wild Sabra, who loves to ride my dick for whatever freaky reason, and she has spoiled me for American women pretty good."

 

She laughed and tilted her head back until she could feel his check against hers. "I think you were spoiled long before we met, love."

 

"Careful," he murmured, trying to hide how hard his pulse jumped every time she called him that, because fuck, he just wasn't used to it yet, and he sure wasn't used to loving it. "I was under the impression that someone might want to get off."

 

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

 

Goddamn. There she was, dripping all over his fingers, and still she held his gaze and sort of lied to his face without so much as twitching a muscle.

 

He pushed his fingers into her, and she moaned, coming down from her toes fast as her body tensed and she tried to grind against his hand. "My superior investigative powers?" he asked and moved his fingers inside her hard until she muttered a curse and tried to turn around.

 

His left hand clenched on her neck then, pressing her shoulder down and holding her in position, and that made her stare at him in the mirror. And then she gasped again and nodded and, still holding his gaze, she leaned forward until she was sprawled across the vanity, resting on her forearms and raising her hips to give him better access. He turned his fingers inside her, going for her sweet spot, and she moaned and let her head fall forward, her hair flowing across the granite like a river of chocolate.

 

He kept holding her down, kept jerking her hard, and it didn't take long until he felt her come, gasping, moaning, rocking back against his fingers. He leaned over her and slid inside her while she was still riding the high, and that made her body jerk and tighten around him, and god, she was killing him already... He moved his hands to her hips, pulled her closer while he pushed deeper into her, and she moved with him, urging him to go faster. Whimpering when he only gave her slow, shallow strokes at first.

 

He couldn't hold back like that for long, though, and so he slid his right hand down her front, stroking her fast while he fucked her, and yeah, that got her rolling so hard that she pressed out his name through gritted teeth and almost came again before he was ready for it. He wrapped his other arm around her chest, pulling her up so he could watch her face in the mirror. Her head fell back against his shoulder, and he watched her mutter a string of Hebrew obscenities as he pinched one of her nipples hard. He grabbed her face, watched her eyelids flutter, watched his own hand smear her lipstick across her chin while she came, and she groaned and opened her eyes again and stared at his reflection. And her tongue flicked out from between her plum-colored lips, licking along his finger, and just like that, it took him over the edge and his mind went blank for a few heartbeats.

 

She turned in his arms a long while later, and while she wrapped her arm lazily around his neck and kissed him, coloring his lips, too, the idle part of his mind wondered how they should make it to work in time. The biggest part of his mind couldn't be bothered to give a damn, though.

 

"How do you do that?" she asked with a shaky laugh and licked his mouth, and he kissed her back and laughed, too.

 

"Years of experience..." he murmured against her lips, and she tensed at that, reminding him how fragile their balance still was after all. He kept his arm wrapped around her waist so she couldn't run away and finished the sentence in the way it was meant to sound like. "... of keeping stuff bottled up around you." And he kissed her once more, for emphasis.

 

That made her relax against his chest, just as easily as it had stirred her up, and while she grabbed a bunch of pre-moistened tissues and started to wipe the lipstick off of both their faces, her mouth twisted into a sly smile that almost managed to get him all interested again, just like that. And she noticed, of course, and she smiled some more, and eventually, she asked, "So there's more where that came from?"

 

He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be annoyed or relieved when both their phones went off in the living room.


End file.
